I Hate Akashi
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Voilà pourquoi Furihata "déteste" tellement Akashi.


**Titre :** I Hate Akashi

**Auteur :** Calico Neko

**Traductrice :** Miss Cactus

**Disclaimers :** Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et I Hate Akashi à Calico Neko

**Genres :** Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Couples :** Akashi x Furihata

**Résumé :** Voilà pourquoi Furihata 'déteste' tellement Akashi.

**NdT : **J'ai testé la traduction à partir de l'espagnol et... Autant dire que je suis revenue rapidement sur l'anglais en fait... Parce que l'espagnol est juste trop atroce en fait u.u Donc aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit AkaFuri tout cute, parce que c'est mon couple du moment :3 Il y a plusieurs chapitres mais je les traduirai lorsque l'auteur aura plus avancé vu qu'ils ne suivent pas le premier donc ce ne sera pas forcément dérangeant. Bon hé bien voilà, bonne lecture :3

* * *

Désolé pour l'intrusion. Mais s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous m'écouter pour un moment ? J'ai quelque chose à confesser, quelque chose d'important et quelque chose qui fait me sentir le cœur chargé et la tête étourdie.

C'est à propos de la personne que je déteste le plus. Vous le connaissez probablement : cheveux rouges, yeux hétérochromes, taille moyenne. Oui, vous avez juste. Son nom est Akashi Seijuurou. Je pense qu'entendre son nom est assez pour me faire sentir inconfortable et me donner des frissons.

Ok, laissez-moi vous dire la longue liste de pourquoi je le déteste tellement. Après que je vous l'ai dit, j'espère que vous pourrez me donner des solutions pour effacer ce sentiment de haine. J'y vais…

Je déteste ses cheveux parce que le rouge est ma couleur préférée.

Je _déteste_ ses yeux parce qu'il me regarde toujours gentiment.

Je _déteste_ ses oreilles parce qu'il écoute toujours mes plaintes.

Je _déteste _ses joues parce qu'il est mignon avec ces joues joufflues.

Je _déteste_ ses lèvres parce qu'elles sont tellement douces et roses.

Je _déteste_ sa taille parce qu'on va bien ensemble à chaque fois que l'on marche côte à côte, nous avons seulement trois centimètres de différence.

Je _déteste_ sa paume parce qu'elle est chaude et va parfaitement avec la mienne.

Je _déteste_ ses bras parce qu'il peut m'enlacer fermement.

Je _déteste_ sa voix parce qu'elle est sexy.

Je _déteste_ son chandail parce qu'il va avec mon corps.

Je _déteste_ ses épaules parce qu'il me donne toujours une épaule pour pleurer dessus.

Je _déteste_ son cerveau parce que son QI est plus élevé que le mien.

Je _déteste_ sa peau parce qu'elle est plus douce que la mienne.

Je_ déteste_ ses chaussures parce qu'on a la même pointure.

Je _déteste_ ses chevaux parce qu'ils sont tous aussi cool que lui.

Je _déteste_ sa devise parce que comme il le dit, il gagne toujours et a toujours raison.

Je le _déteste_ parce qu'il est un bon joueur de _shogi_ et de basket.

Je le_ déteste_ parce qu'il embrasse bien.

Je le _déteste_ parce qu'il donne ses sourires seulement à moi.

Je le _déteste_ parce qu'il fait toujours devenir mon visage rouge.

Je le _déteste_ parce qu'il est un bon professeur alors je peux avoir de bonnes notes à presque tous mes test.

Je le _déteste_ parce qu'il fait vraiment attention à ma santé.

Je _déteste_ sa possessivité.

Je le _déteste_ parce qu'il fait toujours battre mon cœur tellement vite et fort.

Je _déteste _son parfum parce que c'est la même odeur qu'avec le mien.

Je le _déteste_ à chaque fois qu'il dit, « Ne t'en fais, je te protégerai à tout prix. »

Je le _déteste_ quand il m'ordonne, « Je t'aime. Tu dois sortir avec moi. »

Je le _déteste_ quand il dit, « Souviens-toi, tu es à moi jusqu'à la fin du monde. »

Je _déteste_ son père quand il dit, « Tu seras mon beau-fils. »

Je le _déteste_ quand il dit, « Je le veux. » et me donne un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me _déteste_ quand je dis, « Je le veux. »

Je _déteste_ notre première fois dans notre nouvelle maison parce que je ne peux pas contrôler ma voix.

Et la chose que je _déteste_ le plus chez lui c'est parce que… PARCE QU'IL ME FAIT TELLEMENT L'AIMER !

…

…

…

Sanglote…

Je sais, je suis enfantin, mais je ne peux plus contrôler ce sentiment, je…

« Kouki… Peux-tu répéter cette confession ? Je pense que tu as plus à dire. »

Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est Seijuurou-san derrière mon dos ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas la voix de Seijuurou-san…

« Viens avec moi, Kouki, je vais te faire me détester plus. »

Quelqu'un, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît…


End file.
